


A Storybrook Wedding

by RaeRae639



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeRae639/pseuds/RaeRae639
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle and Rumplestiltskin are getting married! But something is wrong with the lovely bride and only Neal knows it. Can Neal save the day?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Storybrook Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I do not Own Once upon a Time or any of the character.   
> I got the idea for this fic while watching My Little Pony with my cousin.

Chapter One

Neal quickly drank his coffee. He did not even take the time to sit down. 

Emma, took a slip of her coffee and raised her eyebrow at him. 

“What's the rush?” she asked him.

“Lots to get done, today,” Neal told her as he put on his jacket. “I told Belle I would meet her at my father's pawn shop at 11.”

Emma looked at the time. “It's only 10:30. You can slow down a little.” 

“I don't want to be late, then make her late to all her appointments.” Neal had put his jacket on upside down. 

Emma shook her head and laugh at him as she went to help him put his jacket on right.

“You won't be late. His shop is right down the street from us. Just take a deep breath. Belle won't want someone messing things up for her today.” 

Neal smiled at her. “You're right.” Neal took a deep breath. 

“That's better.” Emma patted his arms. “I'll try to get off work early and catch up with you guys.”

“That would be great. I'm sure Belle would also like that.”

“It's nice that you can spend the day with her and make sure everything is ready for tomorrow.”

“She's going to marry my father, she's already like my mother.” Neal had the biggest smile across his face. “She's the greatest, and very nice. Plus, she puts up with my papa when he is in a bad mood. She'll make a great wife for him.” 

Emma laugh and smiled at him. “She will, and you'd better get going.” She kissed his cheek.

“I'll see you later.” Neal told her as he kissed her back, then took off out the door.

O-O-O-O

Rumpelstiltskin sat amongst a pile of papers at his desk. He still had so much to do, before he could close his shop for a week.

Since no one could leave Storybrooke, Rumpelstiltskin and Belle made plans to spend their honeymoon, alone, in their house. No phone calls, and no visitors. Just the two of them.

But before he could lock up, Rumpelstiltskin had to make sure he had all his work done. Sine he was going to be busy till the wedding rehearsal, he could not help Belle today to make sure that everything was right and ready for the big day tomorrow. 

Belle understood. She called her friends to see if they wanted to accompany her. 

Emma, since she was the sheriff, had stuff to do. Ruby was busy helping granny with the wedding cake and menu for the wedding dinner. Snow had to teach class. However, they all told Belle they would be at the last dress fitting at 2. So Belle asked Neal, who was more then happy to help her. 

Rumpelstiltskin was happy too see them get along. They both meant so much to him. 

Neal had even taken Belle out for lunch a few times. Belle treated Neal as if he was her son, and Neal looked at Belle as if she was his mother. 

“Papa!” Neal called out as he enter the shop.

Rumpelstiltskin looked up from his work. “In the back, Bea,” he called out, putting his pen down and grabbing his cane.

Neal pushed aside the curtain that lead to the back room. 

“Ready for the big day?” he asked as he went to give his dad a hug. 

“I have been ready for this day for many days now.” 

“So any plans for any kids? I've always wanted a little sister.” 

Rumpelstiltskin chuckled. “I don't see a reason why not. I've notice Belle been a little baby crazy when we go out.”

“So I could be a big brother in 9 months?” 

“You never know.”

“I hope I'm not interrupting anything important.” Belle stood at the doorway, leading to the back room, with her arms crossed, looking at the two. 

Neal smiled. “Nothing that's too important.” 

Belle rolled her eyes as she enter room. “You two would have heard me calling for you if it was not important.”

“Sorry, sweetheart,” Rumpelstiltskin told her as she went into his arms, kissing his lips. 

“Oh honey, I wish you could be with me today. It's our wedding,” Belle wine to Rumpelstiltskin as she ran her hands up his chest.

“Sweetheart, I wish I could be with you, but I told you that, if we want a week to ourselves, I need to make sure I have all the work done today before the rehearsal.”

Belle puffed out her lower lip and looked up at him. “But it's not fair.” 

Rumpelstiltskin kissed her forehead. “I know, but you said that you would be okay today. Beside, Bea will be with you. You were happy last night to be spending some more time with him today.”

Belle smiled as she cupped his cheek. “You're right.” She looked over at Neal and smiled. 

Neal smiled back. 

“You have the check list?” Rumpelstiltskin asked her. 

“Course I do,” she said in a sweet voice, looking back at him. 

Rumpelstiltskin kissed her. “Just want to make sure you are not forgetting anything.” 

“We better get going. So much to do and so little time.” Belle walked away and looked over at Neal.

“Coming?”

“See you later, Papa.” Neal waved as he left with Belle. 

Belle stood in-front of the door, tapping her foot as she waited for Neal to open it for her. Being a gentlemen, he opened the door and let Belle go before him. 

Something seemed very odd with Belle. She was not acting like herself. There was coldness in her voice. Neal had not know Belle very for very long, but felt he knew her well. 

When Belle walked, she walked with grace, with a smile on her face and a twinkle in her eyes. But today, there was no grace in her walk, nor smile on her face, nor a twinkle in her eyes. 

'Maybe she did not sleep well?' he thought to himself as he followed Belle down the street. 

“So, where too first?” he asked. 

“The flower shop,” Belle snap at him.

Soon they arrive at her father's flower shop. Belle once again stood at the door, tapping her foot and waiting for Neal to, once again, open the door. 

He did in a hurry. He gave Belle a smile as she walked pass, but she did not even look at him or thank him.

“Hello, Belle,” Moe greeted her as she enter with a warm hug, but Belle seemed as if she really did not want him to hug her. 

“Polly's been up all night working on your bouquet. I'm sure you will love it once you see it. She's in the back right now, getting it out with the other flowers.” Moe lead Belle and Neal to the back of the shop where did his work with Polly. 

Polly was in her late 40's and still had a lovely red hair and green eyes. She was in love with Moe and loved working with flower. She had a brightest smile when Belle enter. 

“Hello honey!” Polly hugged Belle, but Belle moved out of the way. Not wanting to be touched. Moe placed and arm around Polly's waist. 

“I hope you like the flowers. There my finest work,” Polly told her. 

Belle walked over to the table and looked at the bridesmaid's flower first. “I guess they're fine,” Belle told her. “Could have less roses.” She wrinkled nose.

Polly nodded her head. “I could re-do them.”

Then Belle saw her bouquet. She gasped as she picked it up as if it was dirt. 

“What is this?” she demanded.

“Your bouquet. It's what you asked for. Lovely roses, with gold lace around them,” Polly told her taking the bouquet out of her hands before Belle could drop it. 

“It's ugly! There no way, I'm walking down the aisle with that hideous thing.” Belle pointed to the flowers. 

Neal was taken back. He had never heard Belle speak like this before. Polly looked hurt and if she was about to cry.

“How would you like them?” she asked holding back her tears as she looked at her hard work. 

“I want blue lilies with a little white mixed in,” Belle said. “So I guess the other flowers would have to be lilies, also,” Belle said with a coldness in her voice.

“But the wedding is tomorrow. You've talked about how you wanted roses all over for weeks,” Moe told her. 

“Well I changed my mine,” Belle all but yelled at her father as she snapped her head to look over at him, narrowed eyes.

“Moe, it's okay. It is her day, after all. If she wants lilies, then she will have lilies.” Polly gave Moe a smile. “If I start now, I will have them done in time. Don't worry, dear. You will have your flowers,” Polly said with a small little smile. 

“Great!” Belle smiled at Polly. “Then I'll see you tomorrow.” She waved goodbye as she headed for the door. 

Neal still could not get over how Belle acted as he followed her. 

Where was the nice, friendly Belle he knew?

Something was wrong. 

Belle was tapping her foot. Neal hurried and opened the door. “Need to be a little faster.” 

“Sorry, I was looking at something.” Neal told her as Belle walked passed him. "Where too next, mom?” Neal asked. 

Belle froze. “What did you call me?” She narrowed her eyes. 

“Mom,” Neal told her. “I've called you that a few times before.” 

“Don't you ever, ever call me 'mom' again! We are about the same age; it's a little creepy for a grown man to start calling his soon be father's wife, 'mom',” Belle argued. 

“But, just last week you were calling me your son.” 

“I don't care about last week. I care about today, and what happens after tomorrow. Now hurry up. I need to be a Granny's diner for the cake.” 

Neal felt a little hurt as Belle yelled at him. This should have been a great, fun day for the two of them. They should have been laughing and having a great time, but no – Belle was being mean and cold. 

O-O-O-O

Granny and Ruby were busy decorating the wedding cake. The kitchen had a great smell of food as Neal and Belle entered. 

Neal's mouth just watered as he looked at the very big wedding cake. 

“Hey you two!” greeted Ruby. 

“Wow, that cake looks so wonderful,” Neal told them as he was sticking his finger in the bowel of frosting. 

Ruby slapped his hand away, before he could take anymore. 

“Oh, it is! Been up since 6am working on it, and we still have a lot to do,” Granny said as she placed her frosted covered hands on her hips too look over her work. “What do you think Belle?” 

“Looks a little too big,” Belle told her. 

“Big is good, the whole town will be at the wedding,” Granny told her. 

Belle rolled her eyes. “Yeah, just to witness The Dark One take a wife.” 

Neal looked at Belle, eyes wide. He was about to say that they all loved her and wanted to be there for her and his father days. But Ruby was holding a small piece cake in front of Belle.

“Here, I set this aside for you to try,” Ruby told Belle. Belle looked as if she was going to be sick as she took a very small bite. 

Neither Ruby or Granny was looking as Belle bent over the trash can and spit out the cake. Neal was shocked that Belle would do something like that. She loved Granny's cooking and baking. 

Neal took a bite of the cake. He was in heaven! He wondered why Belle would not like it.

“This is too sweet for me,” Belle told Granny. “The frosting is too rich, and I don't want red on my cake. My flower are now blue. Take off the red and make it blue." 

“Blue? I thought roses were a big part of your wedding?” Ruby asked, confused.

“Not anymore. I'm doing blue lilies with a little white. So I guess the white on the frosting could stay – even if it is too rich – but the red has to go.”

Granny nodded her head. “You're the bride.” 

Belle began to walk away, but stop and looked at Ruby.

“I hope you don't come to the last dress fitting like that,” she looked Ruby up and down. 

“No, I'll shower and change before then. Just going to help Granny with the cake. Should not take us long.” 

“Great. Would hate for the dress to smell like frosting.” 

Once Belle was gone, Neal made his way over to Granny.

“I think the cake is lovely and tasted good,” he told the older woman. 

“Thanks, Neal.”

“Belle's been off all day. I don't know what is wrong with her.”

Granny laugh. “She just has a lot to deal with. Tomorrow a big day for her and Rumpelstiltskin.”

“But she took a little bite from the cake Ruby gave her and spit it in the trash. Belle loves your cooking and baking. She could eat it all day if she could.” 

“She could have butterflies in her stomach. All brides do, the day before they marry their true love. Don't worry about it.” Granny patted his hand. “Now you better hurry. Belle is waiting near the door.”

Neal looked over at Belle. She was waiting for him come and opened the door for her. 

“I'll see you later Ruby,” Neal said as the young wolf girl was starting to remove the frosting. 

“See ya later.” Ruby waved. 

O-O-O-O

“So what is next on the list?” Neal asked Belle. 

“Going to check the where the wedding reception is at. I hope they did what I asked for.” 

“Well, everyone has been doing what you have asked for. You're just changing your mind at the last minute,” Neal told her. Then quickly shut his mouth. He really did not mean to say that out aloud.

Belle gasped and looked at him. 

“This is my day! I want it to be right!” She stomp her foot. “And it does little help that Rumpelstiltskin is working all day, leaving me with you to do all the work!” 

“Belle, I'm sorry. I did not mean it to sound like that.”

“Let's just hurry this up, Neal, before you get me even more upset. I still have a lot to do today.” 

Belle walked ahead leaving Neal alone with his thoughts. 

She called him Neal...Belle always called me him Bea, like his father did. No, this could not be Belle. 

His phone began to ring. 

It was Emma. 

Neal took a deep breath, before he answered it. 

“ Hey, I can leave for the rest of the day. Where're you guys at.” Emma asked over the phone. 

Neal told her where to meet them at. He will get Emma to see that this was not the Belle everyone loved. 

He hurried to catch up with Belle once he was off the phone with Emma. 

O-O-O-O

Belle and Neal, waited for Emma out front. It did not take her long to get there. 

“Hey! Hope Neal wasn't too much trouble for you,” Emma said walking up to Belle. 

“Not at all. He's been really great,” Belle said with a fake smile. 

“Emma, could I talk with you really fast?” Neal asked taking Emma by the elbow. “I just need a minute. We will be right back, Belle.”

Neal lead Emma where they could speak alone. 

“That's not Belle,” Neal said.

“What?”

“She's not acting like Belle; she's been rude and nasty all day.” Neal told Emma what happened at the flower shop and at Granny's

Emma laugh. “Neal, it's the day before her wedding. That’s the reason for her checking on everything today. To make sure it's all alright. Tomorrow she'll be fine.”

Neal shook his head. “No – her walk is different. She walks with heavier step, not light. She doesn't have that kind smile or twinkle in her eyes. I don't know who that is, but it's not Belle.”

“Neal!” Emma said sternly. “Let it go.” 

Emma walked away to where Belle was waiting for them.

“Ready?” 

“I have been,” Belle said in a rude voice as she waited for Neal to open the door. 

Neal opened the door and let Belle enter first. 

“See?” he whispered to Emma. 

“Don't. Stop it now,” she growled at him. 

“Just wait and see,” Neal said as Emma walked passed him.

“Wow!” Emma said as she enter the party room where the wedding dinner and dance was going to be held. 

The tables where white, each with a single, long stem rose in a lovely vase in the middle. The chair covers were also a patterned with roses, and the room had a romantic feeling to it. 

The lady in charge stood on the dance floor, showing Belle the music list. 

“No, this is all crap!” Belle told her. “I want more rock, heavy metal. Something I could rock out too. This classic stuff is no good for dancing.”

The lady nodded her head. “Sorry. I thought I had the list you and Mr Gold sent me last week, but I can get the music that you want.” 

“You better. This is my day, after all.” 

“Belle does not like rock, or heavy metal,” Neal said in Emma's ear.

“Neal, knock if off!” Emma elbow him in his side and walked over next to Belle as another lady showed her the wine list.

“There's no hard liquor on here. No, this won't do. I want the good hard expensive liquor.” 

The lady nodded her head. “Yes, I'll get that all out for you.” 

Neal sat back, as Belle name the hard liquor she wanted. When did Belle like the hard stuff. He sat down in a chair.

The only time he had seen Belle drink the hard liquor was when she was Lacey.

Wait! 

Neal took a harder look at Belle and went over everything that happen today. 

He was right! This was not Belle! 

This was Lacey!

He was sure this was Lacey. But how to make everyone know?

“Neal!” Emma yelled standing at the door next to Belle. Neal looked up at her. “We will be late for the last dress fitting. Hurry up.” 

“Yeah, sorry.” Neal rushed over to the door and opened it. He had the biggest smile on his face as Emma and Belle walked passed him. 

O-O-O-O

Snow and Ruby were both waiting outside the dress shop when they arrived. 

Snow ran up to Belle, giving her a big hug. “I can't wait for tomorrow. Weddings are so much fun!” 

“Yes, yes,” Belle said pushing Snow gently off of her. 

“I remember when I married Charming. A good friend married us before Charming’s mother passed away. We were both sad to see her go, but knew how happy she was to see us together.” Snow sighed softly remembering that day. 

Belle just rolled her eyes and then looked at Neal, who was standing back. “Are you going to open the door or what?” she snap at him. 

“Oh yes, sorry.” Neal rushed to the door opening it. Belle walking in first, with her head held up high. Snow followed her.

“Is he coming too?” Ruby asked, pointing at Neal. 

Emma looked at him. “That is up to him. If he does come in he better behave,” she said between her teeth. 

Neal gave Emma a sweet smile. “I'll be a good boy.” 

Neal wanted to go. He wanted to see how Belle would act and if Snow would notice anything wrong. 

Snow White and Charming had two weddings, so Snow would see that Belle was not Belle, but Lacey.

“Neal, I mean it. Don't mess this up for her.” Emma pushed a finger into his chest. 

Neal head up both of his hands. “I won't,” he told her. Emma looked at him for a long moment. 

“I'll be watching you.” 

O-O-O-O

“No! This dress is all wrong!” Belle yelled as she looked at her wedding dress.

“I think its lovely," Snow White said as she too looked at it. 

“What's the matter with it?” Anna, the dress maker, asked. 

“I want the skirt to come out more, be more puffy, the sleeves too. I don't want the rose on the back of the dress, so that could be removed. More lace, too. As for the veil,; I want it longer.”

The wedding dress Anna had made was a lovely mermaid-style dress, with a veil that covered her head.

Anna looked at the dress with a worried face. “That's going to be a lot of work and will take a lot of time.” 

“Well my weddings at noon tomorrow, so you have lots of time.”

Snow looked at Belle.

Neal waited for it. She had to know that this was not Belle. He smiled, waiting for Snow to call her out. 

“I thought you loved this dress?” Snow asked. 

“No, I don't. It's horrible.” 

Snow looked over at Anna, who was busy sketching out another wedding dress. 

“I think I can fix it. Will take all night,” she showed Belle the sketch she quickly made. 

“That's a little better.” 

Anna smiled. “I'll have to call in some help, but I'll have it ready for you.” 

Belle smiled as she walked away. “Oh, and I want a tiara. The finest you have.” 

Neal was surprise that Snow did not even see the way Belle was acting. 

“Did you notice anything wrong with Belle?” Neal asked Snow, so only she could hear. 

Snow looked at him confuse. “What do you mean?” 

“Belle been acting like that all day. Nothing's been right so far.”

“Neal,” Snow said in a nice voice. “She has a lot on her mind. Rumpelstiltskin is busy with work today and she out here trying to make sure everything is ready.” 

“I've been with her all day to help. She been change her mind abut everything. You been married, did you acted like this.”

“I had my little bridezilla moments. All brides do. “ 

“Don't you think she acting a little like Lacey?” 

Snow raised an eyebrow. “Belle, at first, was locked up, with no real memory like the rest of us had. Regina made her fake memories after the curse was broken to get back at your father. There still a little Lacey in her, even after it was broken. There still some Mary Margaret left in me.” 

Neal took a deep breath. Maybe Snow was right. 

He nodded his head. “Yeah.” 

Snow patted his arm. 

“Now, we are going to have a little girl time before the wedding rehearsal. Why don't you go find Charming.” 

Neal nodded and left the girls. 

“We'll have a great last night of freedom for you all planned out,” Ruby told Belle.

“Oh goody, can't wait,” Belle said with a fake smile on her face. 

“But don't worry, we will make sure we all get to sleep by midnight. We have to have you up early tomorrow."

Belle rolled her eyes. 

“But we do have some good wine.” Emma winked at Belle. 

O-O-O-O

“She was being just so rude to everyone,” Neal said to Charming who was reading the newspaper. “This is not right, I do not like this, make this bigger,” Neal said, trying to sound like Belle.

“Don't you think you are overrating?” Charming said without looking up from his paper. “She's going to marry your father. She's been through a lot to be with him.”

“I know.” Neal ran his fingers through his hair. “I just can't stop thinking that she's Lacey.”

Charming looked up at him. “She's not. Lacey is long gone. Look, tomorrow Belle will be happy. She just has a lot to deal with today. I'm sure she is better now that she can take a little rest.” 

Neal looked out a window. “Yeah. I'm going for a walk to clear my head.”

“Don't be too long. We need to pick up Henry before we meet everyone at the church.” 

“I won't be.”

Neal walked along the side walks. He was feeling a little bad for thinking Belle was Lacey. He was really starting to get to know Belle over the last few weeks. 

What really hurt was that she snap at him for calling her mom.

When having lunch with her one day, as a joked he kept on calling her mom. Belle at first laugh, but soon Neal was seeing her as a mom. 

She was always there to listen to him, she made his father happy, and always saw the good in him. 

“What fools,” he heard Belle saying. 

Neal froze and looked above the window he was near. Slowly he sneaked up and peeked in. 

Belle stood in front of a mirror. 

“Tomorrow, I'll have them all wrap around my finger and soon all will be bowing down to me, their queen. Queen Lacey Gold.” She let out an evil laugh.

Neal was right. This was Lacey.

He had to tell his father so they could get the real Belle back, and fast.

Neal took off running to the pawn shop.

Belle, smiled as she listen to the footsteps, running off. 

She then looked back into the mirror and fixed her hair. 

O-O-O-O

“Where is he?” Henry asked. 

“I won't hurt him – that much – once he shows up,” Emma growled out. 

“He will be here soon. I know it.” 

“Sure kid.” Emma smiled at her son.

“Well, is he here?” Rumpelstiltskin asked walking up behind them. “We can't start without him.”

“No,” Emma said looking out the window.

“I could stand in as Best Man at the rehearsal, just til my dad shows up. I know what to do!” Henry asked Rumpelstiltskin with pleading eyes. 

Rumpelstiltskin smiled down at his grandson. “We will wait another minute. He will be here.”

“And if he is not?” 

“Then yes, but just til he shows up.”

They waited a little long, but Neal was late. They had to start the rehearsal without him.

Everyone was at there place in front of the altar as the priest was telling them what would be going on. 

“There will be a lot of people sitting down watching, but you two won't even know. You'll be too busy looking at each other with love,” He told Rumpelstiltskin and Belle.

“SHE IS A FAKE!” Neal yelled as he ran to the alter, pointing a finger at Belle.

“Why is he doing this?” Belle whined as she looked over at Neal.

“Bae, what is going on?” Rumpelstiltskin stepped in front of Belle as Neal marched up to them. 

“I can't let you marry her. She's not Belle. She's Lacey. Somehow she got her Lacey memories back.” 

“Don't be crazy. That is Belle,” Rumpelstiltskin told his son in a calm voice.

“No, it's not. Why can't you all see how evil she's been all day.” 

“NEAL! Stop this.” Emma stepped up to him, very angry. “Why are you acting like this.”

“To save my father from marring the wrong woman. I even heard her say her name is Lacey. She has something evil planned for the whole town, and I bet she plans to use my father.” Neal pointed a finger at Belle.

Everyone looked at him, then at Belle. 

Belle notice how everyone was looking at her. She had to do something, fast. 

She started to cry.

“I thought you liked me? Why don't you want me and your father to be happy?” She covered her face with her hands, sobbing. 

“Sweetheart.” Rumpelstiltskin went to put his arms around her, but she took off, running. 

Now everyone looked at Neal, angry. 

“I don't know what your problem is, Bea? You better get your act fix.” Rumpelstiltskin growled at his son, walking pass him. 

“Papa, where are you going?” 

“To find my bride. Like it or not, we are getting married.” Rumpelstiltskin could not look his son in the face. “It might also be better if you don't show up tomorrow.” 

“Papa.” Neal reached out for him, but Rumpelstiltskin was already gone.

“That was the worst thing you could have ever done,” Emma told him. She had Henry next to her and ushered him out of the room. Henry looked behind at Neal. Not knowing what to think of him.

“Really, that was low,” Ruby said leaving.

Snow looked at him and shook her head as she left with Charming and the priest. 

Once Neal was alone, he sat down on the floor. Tears filled his eyes. Everyone was now mad at him and his father even told him not to show up. He was hurt. 

“I've ruined everything.” 

Belle slowly walked up behind him. She had snuck back in and hid as everyone was getting mad at Neal. Neal turned and looked at her. She had a calm look on her face.

“Belle, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me.” He stood up and hugged her. “Could you ever forgive me?”

“Oh, Neal, I don't think I could.”

She pushed him away. Neal looked at her. 

Belle snapped her fingers. 

Neal was covered in a puff of smoke. 

“What?”

Once the smoke was clear, Neal was deep in the mines. 

“Where are you?” he yelled, out looking for Belle. 

“You're a fool for thinking you could stop me.” Belle laughed. “Well, since you can leave Storybrooke, everyone will think that you left.”

“Why are you doing this, Lacey?”

“Why? I'll tell you, since you would never escape this place.” She laugh again. “I want power. To have everyone to bow down to me. But your foolish, love sick father got rid of me, so he could have his sweet little Belle back. Makes me sick.” 

“Where is Belle? How did you return?”

But all he heard was Lacey laugh. 

Neal started to throw any rocks he could left around. “I won't let you get away with this!” He yelled as he lifted a big one and threw it at a rock wall, breaking it. 

There on the ground was Lacey. 

Neal was ready to attack her. He ran as fast as he could to grabbed her. 

But Lacey backed away, screaming, “No, no, no!” and holding up her hands for safety.

“This ends now!” Neal told her. 

Lacey covered her head, “Bae, my son, STOP” she yelled.

Neal did, looking down at her and getting a better look. Her hair was a mess and she had dirt all over her face. The dress she had on was ripped and she was also missing a shoe.

“Bae, please, It's me. Belle, your soon to be mother.” Tears filled her eyes as she looked up at him. 

Neal fell to his knees. 

“What happen?”

To be continued...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading chapter one!   
> Chapter two is in the works.


End file.
